Exzill Kore Black
Exzill Kore Black is a "hero" in Alien Origins, but he appears in the succeeded series Ageless and many others that take place in the same universal timeline. He first appeared in Moving on up pretending to be a kid than his physical age. He is a Xaoman from Dimension 0 primarily his home region of Xaolan. Appearance He has black hair that goes to his shoulders, and red eyes that glow with unearthly energy in them in the right light. His appearance mostly consists of a black short-sleeved shirt with a dark gray vest over it, pants that are dark gray up to his knees then it's grey the rest of the way. His shoes are black high tops with dark grey laces and no one has seen him with socks but he swears he is wearing a pair. With a belt that is hidden by his shirt and black gauntlets that contain a strange removable triangle that he can control, there is one on each wrist. Plus, he has silver dog-tags on a silver chain. Personality He is always working at some sort of angle, no matter what's going on or what chapter of life he is on. He is a mysterious person with a history to match, constantly covering his tracks and past every time. He is a bit of a troublemaker, but more along the lines of trouble finding him. A tough guy kind of person but is a bit of a marshmallow in the end. Powers and Abilities Like all Xaoman, he can control and manipulate things up to a sub-atomic level. He can survive the vacuum of space due to not needing oxygen to live, but this does not apply to swim in water, liquids or the likes of which he still needs to breathe. The power of 'Soul Switching' is when he switches bodies with people via the soul, but he can take it further than that and control how and what gets swapped. When in a certain mood and emotional state, he can semi-control energy but it's a really bad idea to let him do it for it is unpredictable. His power of death foresight is something that only he has ever had been able to do and on record for his people, but it allows him to know when death comes for himself in all its details. It can be used for others as well but he tends to not look into other life spans like that. Dimensional Displacement: a power that allows him to go anywhere, at any time, with absolute ease. Any other powers he displays may not be an individual power but appears to be that way, like it seems to be flying he is manipulating the area around making it so he can. A defense mechanism for him and his people is being intangible, but sneak attacks unfortunately still get through. they must see it coming for it to work. Weaknesses Codon is a harmful substance to him, and so is some of the things that Lennova makes just to keep him in check. Despite his strengths and powers, he cannot overpower his nephew Kikeilk Doktre, his older brother Corle, his caretaker/nanny/whatever/(aunt) Nanxi, or his cousin Xendal, but he seems to go easy on his girl Lennova and his children. Biography In short, he just wants to live out his life on Earth and anything before that would be too much to write. Relationships Family *Avonnel Elemann Black: Mother *Axcid Jutenx Zil: Father *Corle Black RLecderl: Older half-brother, same mother *Coor Soluna Zil: Younger half-brother, same father *Gikaw Maldtk: Younger half-sister, same mother *Skaris Cora Black: Daughter *Vio Lin Black: Son *Elonis Simone Black: Son *Soelin Grim Black: Son *Jazmin Nanxi Black: Daughter *Xera Avonnel Black: Daughter *Emilei-Rose Anode: Sister-in-law *Oasis Riles: Sister-in-law *Kikeilk Doktre: Nephew, Gika's *Kikeila Doktre: Neice, Gikaw's *Gaodfrei Grei: Nephew, Gikaw's *Nanxi Xerona Xelem: Aunt/ caretaker *Korlo RLecderl: Corle's father *Xendal Tennyson: Cousin *Zane Tennyson: Uncle Friends *Alirow Gizmo Zelementosycalien *Villanova Anro Zelementosycalien *Tyler Gear Tyrent Love Interests *Lennova Alirow: Girlfriend/wife *Amanda Grimm: One-time affair that leads to Elonis and Soelin. Other Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia *His name is pronounced 'Exe-zill'. *His first name is always the same but his last and middle name is constantly changing from other the many different lives he has lived. *His first names translates to black or blackness which refers to the absence of light. *His middle name comes from his older half-brother Corle (Core) and his older half-brother's father Korlo (Koro) combined for his mother loved them dearly. *His last name means darkened, shadowy, shadowed, etc. not the Earth meaning of a color or lack of light. It is also referred to as having a heart of darkness and a black hole in your spirit. *His favorite color is ironically black. *His appearance was inspired of off Kevin in concept of the color scheme and tough-guy style. *He has a bad reputation with the Plumbers in all dimensions, timelines, universes, etc. *He gave his Cousin Xendal the ability to succeed him and outrank his son for the succession of Xaoman throne. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Kings Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens